


Anything for you

by EchosOfTheEnd



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchosOfTheEnd/pseuds/EchosOfTheEnd
Summary: Valentino faces the consequences of hurting someone that Alastor deeply favorsi.e. Val fucking dies
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 591





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this is my first time writing fanfiction like this, so criticism is welcomed, just please be constructive about it! Enjoy!

Many demons around hell may ask, ‘what brought him to this decision?’ Well, the answer could be many things. A greed filled desire for more territory, a surprise move towards a long hated enemy, simply reveling in destroying something he’s never quite seen the point in.

But the reason that truly drove this feared demon to the point he currently stands at. Looking over the carnage of what has just transpired. Was love. Not that he would ever admit such a thing, no. But as the Radio demon thinks back to the way angel looked as he walked into the hotel a couple days prior, he feels another wave of white-hot rage flare up in his chest.

\--

Angel had stumbled into the hotel, bloody, broken, and stumbling over the last bits of pride he could possibly still possess. He had tried to make it up to his room before anyone noticed his rather raggad entrance, but it was just his luck that he would run into the last person he wanted to see.

Alastor. 

After having finally garnered his attention in a positive light, and gotten the overlord to see him as anything more than a whore, here he was, covered in how ever many unmentionable fluids, blood, and far to many wounds to have been considered anything other than borderline torture.

“Angel my good friend, what happened to you?”

Angel felt himself stiffen up with whatever strength he had left as he tried to push past the other demon, “S’ nothin’ Al dont worry about it.” 

The deer wouldn’t allow this however, and caught the spider as he spoke, “How can I not? I must say you’re quite the sight at the moment-” 

“I said it’s nothin Al, back off-” angel snapped, as he opened his mouth to continue his phone went off, interrupting him. Alastor couldn’t help but notice as angels face fell, and he knew that ringtone. Angel pulled back, leaning heavily against the wall as he dug out his phone to answer it, only to give an indignant squak as the device was swiftly removed from his grasp. “Hey!”

Alastor took a quick couple steps back, giving the screen a quick glance. It was valentino. The overlord put a finger to his lips to quiet the other as he held the phone towards angel, “Answer it. Put him on the loudspeaker. But do not speak.”

Angel reached forward, complying in a mixture of exhaustion and fear, even as his body shook from wanting to just sit down already, his legs remained strong as he took note of the shadows becoming agitated around him.

The call came to life, Valentino’s voice ringing out over the empty hall “The fact that you answered your damn phones means you're not dead, which means you need to get your whore ass back to that client, now. Don’t you fuckin forget who owns you, angie. Daddy’s been patient, but if you fuck up like this one more time you can kiss that stupid hotel goodbye, y’hear me? I’ll have you back at the studio working double time, and if you promise to be good, then maybe you can keep that dumb pig. You got that?” 

In the silence that followed, all angel could make out was the increasing static around him, before he was suddenly dropped into what he could only assume to be complete and total darkness.Then he was on his bed in his room, without his phone.

\--

Alastor brought the phone up to his face as he would any microphone, allowing the static to drip off of each syllable he spoke “Loud and clear, Valentino. You won't have to worry about him coming back to the studio anymore…” He crushed the phone in lieu of hanging up, opting simply to get angel a new one later. 

~~

Hours later, Alastor found himself standing outside of the studio angel so often complained about, fully dressed with a smile and his microphone at the ready. He stepped inside.

Making quick work of figuring out which floor valentino resided on, leaving the receptionist shaking in her seat with a promise to stay quiet. He took his time coming up, giving a polite knock on his office door, He listened, hearing a gruff “Fuck off” before foregoing formalities and allowing himself to slip in via his shadows, appearing before Valentinos desk with a flourish. 

The, thankfully alone, pimp sat up quickly as microphones fell from the ceiling and sprung to life, Followed quickly by The Radio Demon's voice coming out of every speaker in the room, “Hello pentagram city and welcome back to another broadcast featuring a rather special guest! Ahahaha! This broadcast is going to contain a very special message! And we will be getting that message, b̵y̴ ̸a̵n̷y̷ ̵m̴e̷a̷n̸s̵ ̴n̶e̵c̸c̶e̸s̸a̴r̷y̵” 

The next half hour was filled with the sickening crunch of bone, and the squelching of near unimaginable proportion. Until finally, as it rang through every available radio, tv, speaker and phone, including the radio speakers in angel’s room.

“I-I-I-I’m-” a wet haggard cough filled the air “angie baby I-” there was a sickening crunch as Alastors voice came through “That’s no way to address someone you’re supposed to be groveling too dear friend! Try again!” 

“Angel dust, I, fuck im sorry I...I’m so sorry I wont… I wont make you do nothin no more- I promise just...call him off-” a scream rang out from valentino, followed by the sickening laugh coming from the radio demon

“Pleading won't save you i'm afraid! The moment you called was the moment you sealed your own fate dear friend! Thank you everybody for tuning to this very special broadcast!” with another series of disgusting sounds, the sounds of teeth tearing into meat, the denizens all across hell were dismissed with the overlords trademark “Stay Tuned~”


End file.
